Poxtenbent: The Beforetime
This adventure is highly-unlikely to be continued, so in the mean time you can check its summary in this link. As for its existence plot-wise... Enter Name What is this young fellow's name? NO STOP THAT ZOSHERS YOU ARE DRUNK "Nostop Thatzoshers Youaredrunk"What? What kind of horrible being would even think of bestowing such a horrendous title to their offspring? This is in no way your name. Try Again Your name is POXTEN CRUCEX. You are a young EXPERT SCIENTIST. You almost never leave your laboratory, which is where you perform most of your VARIOUS EXPERIMENTS. Your "cool" friends don't exactly support your obsession for the scientific, but it doesn't matter to you because you like experimenting too much to even care. You are also obsessed with the letter "X" and cross symbols for some reason. Your lusus is, or are, to be specific, two GHOSTLY KNIGHTS. They are always engaged in INTENSE COMBAT, a fight which never seems to end for either one of them. You presume they will never stop fighting. This causes thier usefulness to decrease significantly. You know all of the ELEMENTS OF THE UNIVERSE, all of them. This aids you in your constant quest to become the best scientist in all of Alternia. The purpose of which depends on your mood. You are quite BIPOLAR, one part of you resents the lowbloods with all of your might (all of it), possessing the strongest desire to eliminate them altogether. The other part of your conscious is benevolent and wishes only for the good of trollkind. You wish your sponge wasn't so out of whack. It can become quite distracting. Your trolltag is and your obsession with X causes you to -- -- -- Be the Other Troll You are suddenly the other troll. Your name is ARMEGA RODITE. The first thing you absolutely must point out is that this rendering of yourself in a symbolic manner is extremely unflattering. You normally are much more attractive. It probably doesn't help that your artist sucks. Did you mention that you are really hot? And no, you don't mean this figuratively. Although you are incredibly irresistible, this notion refers to the fact that your body temperature is quite abnormally high. Not hot to the touch, but definitely unnaturally warm. This causes you to dress in less stifling apparel than most of your kind. Even in the coldest of seasons you can barely tell it's cold. Also, unlike most other trolls, you are not completely nocturnal. Upon night activity, you like to be around at sunrise as well as sunset. Even though the sun is still a bit too bright for you, you can't help but notice it's beauty. It's almost as beautiful as you. Your friends think you're a huge bitch, but you think they're just jealous of your epic hotness. Surely they understand it's only natural for someone like you to want to show off a little. Your troll tag is and due to your quirk you may Go Back to Being the Other Troll You suddenly become Poxten again. What were you doing again? Oh yeah. You were just talking to that huge bitch, who somehow managed to tell you something important. You should probably try to contact your friend, but she said he was busy, so you should probably find something else to do. What do? Dig Up Secret Collection of Poxten <3< Armega Fanfics and Drawings Why would you hav- oh damnit. Why did you leave that on the table over there? Stupid stupid stupid stupid. There's no denying that it's there, yet no reason to discuss it otherwise. You hate the very thought that you could be so enthralled with the dirty lowblood, but you really can't help it. Unfortunately this also reminds you that you are probably the worst artist ever. You put it back in the drawer and lock it. Just as you are about to go back to your lab, the computer goes off again. There's the small chance it might be important. Answer Troll -- -- -- -- Go back to being Armega You suddenly become Armega again. Good gog. We're going to have to limit your character switching privileges. This is getting out of hand. Soon enough you'll just be switching characters all willy nilly with no regard to plotline sense or anything. Anyway, you were just finished trolling that tightwad and giving him the lowdown on the latest stuff on your sweet laptop. This thing was probably made for gaming. You're not really a gamer type, but you got this model because it has ridiculous amounts of memory. There's nothing worse than a slow computer. In fact you have a general nitpickyness for how trolls can't just pick up their asses and get stuff done sometimes. Upon this notion you return to your TRAINING ROOM. In here are some sandbags hanging from various ropes on the ceiling, most with several gashes and cuts on their surface. A couple of daggers lie on the floor next to a headband. Show these bags your stabs You suddenly feel compelled to stab the shit out of those bags. You put on your headband (Can't be having any of that sweat drip onto your face, eww. Not that you sweat anyway...) and pick up the pair of daggers.This reminds you of your DAGGERKIND strife specibus. Your weapon of choice. These things are short, simple, and to the point, quite literally actually. You train regularly in strength and agility to use them effectively.What were you doing again? Oh right... Stabbing the shit out of this sandbag. Draw Poxten's Face on the Sandbag and X Alright, LD. You see this? You got it? Now you can STOP ASKING FOR THIS GODDAMNED UPDATE. Category:Stories